It is common in the business world of today to annex a flexible card to a document or sheet, wherein said card may be, for example, a business card, a credit card or a hotel key.
In the case of business cards, stapling the card over the sheet has fallen into disuse, since it makes it difficult for the receiver to retrieve the card intact and keep it separate from the sheet. Another method to annex cards, such as credit cards, to sheets, is to use adhesive tape, which gives a poor and careless image. Some companies dedicated to the production of corporate and presentation sheets have designed sheets and covers with oblique cuts or diagonal slots, to insert the corners of a flexible card, whereby said card is secured to the sheet.
These oblique cuts allow the card to be retrieved easily and the document to present an impeccable appearance; however, these cuts or slots are generally made at a work-shop by using a die-cutting machine and the insertion of the cards must be done manually, by arching the cards to insert their corners in the oblique cuts. This work is done in a totally manual fashion and without using any kind of tool, and is therefore a tedious task.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,381 of Sandra Brown Garner and U.S. Pat. No. 4,879,932 of William J. Scalise describe manual machines to create cuts for the insertion of cards. These machines are based on paper punching machines used to make bookbinding orifices on paper sheets, but can only be used to make a few cuts, and the insertion of the card corners in the cuts made must be done manually, which is a slow and laborious process.
The object of the invention is therefore to provide a device that performs both the oblique cuts on any sheet or laminar surface, as well as the automatic insertion of the card, which functions in a convenient and reliable manner and is especially suitable for personal or office use.